My Punishment
by EviLisa2101
Summary: Eunhyuk, namja manis yang terbilang nakal dan selalu berbuat onar di sekolahnya, kini harus di hadapkan dengan guru bimbingan konselling yang baru. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?/HaeHyuk fic!/LEMON - NC - PWP/REPUBLISH! 2SHOOT, COMPLETE/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1: That's Ur Punishment

**-CHAPTER 1-**

**These Punishment for You, Lee Hyukjae!**

"**aku benar-benar mengalami kesialan setelah ini!"**

"**aku justru mendapatkan 'keberuntungan' saat ini!"**

**.**

**.**

_**Eunhyuk—namja yang selalu berbuat onar dan bertingkah di sekolahnya.  
Walau sudah sering dihukum ia justru tak pernah berubah.  
Hingga akhirnya dia harus berhadapan dengan guru konseling yang baru.  
Dan memberinya 'hukuman' yang harus membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk menerimanya.**_

**.**

**.**

**_ Lee Sohee _**

**[EviLisa2101]**

**...::: present :::...**

_-An 2Shoot Alternate Universe Fanfiction- :_

"**MY PUNISHMENT"**

**Story © **of course ME!  
**-** **EviLisa2101_ **(twitter)  
**-EviLisa2101** (FFn)  
**Idea ©** My Lovely Oppa, Lee Jeonghwa ( **Aryadhana_** /on twitter) XD  
**Cast and anything in this Story © **_God, Parents, Fans, themselves and their couple_

**CAST:  
**HaeHyuk – as main pair

**GENRE:  
**Romance/Humor

**RATED:  
**M !

**Length :  
**1/2 (2-shoot)

**WARNING!  
**-Yaoi / Boys Love / BOYS x BOYS  
-Miss typo(s) – typo(s)  
-EYD failure  
-Alur Rush  
-Blur Plot  
-PWP  
-Mature Content  
-Out Of Character  
-etc,

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I DON'T NEED YOUR BASHING or FLAME! kalau **_**comment**_** yang membangun Lisa terima dengan telapak tangan Yoseob(?) yang terbuka! XD**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ ! XD**

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} ICON ! ^^ v**

**(: HAPPY READING :)**

**-Author POV-**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan dari luar ruangannya itu pun, menyadarkan seorang _namja _tampan yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku masalah kesiswaan miliknya itu. Dia menatap sekilas pintu itu dan kemudian menyahut dengan cukup keras hingga bisa didengar oleh _namja _yang ada diluar.

"Masuk!"

CKLEK!

KRIET~!

Dan matanya menangkap sesosok _namja _manis yang menatapnya agak takut. Dia memperhatikan sebentar _namja _itu dari atas ke bawah. Baju yang di keluarkan dan sedikit kotor—diindikasikannya habis berkelahi kecil. Dan celana panjang seragamnya yang dibotolkan hingga _press_ dengan kaki jenjangnya yang sangat langsing. Serta rompi yang tidak dikancing dengan benar. Sehingga terlihatlah kesan berandalan pada tubuhnya—walau sesungguhnya sangat tidak cocok dengan parasnya yang menurutnya sangat cantik dan manis itu.

"Lee Hyukjae?" tanyanya. Dan _namja _manis yang masih berkutat di depan pintu itupun hanya mengangguk.

"Duduklah disitu!" ujar _namja _itu pelan. Ia menunjuk bangku yang ada di depan meja kerjanya yang memang digunakan untuk _investigasi _atau bahkan siswa yang ingin berkonsultasi dengannya. -_-

"Ada apa Donghae _seonsaengnim _memanggil saya?" tanya _namja _manis itu. Terdengar nada yang sedikit gugup dari suaranya. _Namja_ yang sedari tadi masih sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya itu segera melipat bukunya dan menaruhnya di ruang kosong diatas mejanya. Ia membenarkan duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan _namja _yang dipanggilnya Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Kau pasti sudah tau untuk apa kau dipanggil ke ruangan konselling, bukan?" tanya _namja _tampan tadi yang di panggil dengan Donghae _seonsaengnim_. Yah, mereka berdua adalah seorang guru dan murid di _Shappire Blue Senior High School _yang berada di kawasan kota Seoul, Korea Selatan, Lee Hyukjae—atau akrab disapa temannya Eunhyuk dan juga Lee Donghae—sang guru yang merantau dari daerah Mokpo hingga ke Seoul hingga sekarang menjadi guru konseling yang baru menggantikan guru lama yang sudah tak mampu lagi menjadi guru karena telah memasuki masa pensiun. Diindikasikan sebagai sekolah _favorite _nomor satu di Korea karena fasilitas serta pengajarannya yang benar-benar melebihi _standard_ dan hasil pendidikannya yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

GLUP!

_Namja _manis itu pun menelan dengan susah payah _saliva_nya mendengar penuturan guru konseling barunya yang masih sangat muda itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain—tak mampu menatap mata Donghae yang menatapnya _intens_. Donghae pun menaikkan satu alisnya menunggu jawaban dari _namja _manis dihadapannya.

Matanya pun beralih ke dada Eunhyuk yang kancingnya terbuka satu itu hingga hampir memperlihatkan dada mulusnya. Dapat dilihatnya dua _nipple pink _yang sangat jelas karena seragam transparan yang dikenakan Eunhyuk. Belum lagi rompi yang tidak dikancing serta tak memakai baju dalaman sehingga lekuk tubuh Eunhyuk dapat dilihat dengan jelas. Memang tujuan untuk menarik perhatian _yeoja-yeoja _yang menganggap tubuhnya _sexy_, tapi justru yang sangat tertarik adalah Lee Donghae—guru konseling dihadapannya yang tengah menatapnya lapar.

Donghae pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Eunhyuk—sebelum ia melihat tubuh siswanya lebih jauh hingga tak dapat mengendalikan nafsunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun itu. Ia pun membuka kembali buku laporan kesiswaannya dan langsung membukanya dalam rangkap huruf 'L'.

"Lee Hyukjae!" gumamnya dengan cukup keras—hingga membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya kembali, saat mendapatkan laporan dari Eunhyuk di buku kesiswaannya.

"Sering membolos setiap 3 kali seminggu bahkan lebih. Sering kedapatan membawa aksen porno baik dalam bentuk gambar, video _handphone_, atau bahkan buku bergambar serta komik. Melakukan tindak pelecehan terhadap—"

"_Wait_! _Wait_! Apa yang _seonsaengnim _maksud dengan pelecehan?" tanya Eunhyuk memotong pernyataan Donghae. Donghae menghela nafas dan membaca kembali laporan Eunhyuk.

"Melakukan pelecehan terhadap murid-murid _namja _dan _yeoja_" ujarnya kembali namun dengan lebih jelas. Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Donghae menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk itu.

"Contohnya saja terjadi pada Jessica dari kelas 10-D—teman sekelasmu. Biar pun saya akui bahwa ia memang _yeoja _yang terbilang nakal. Tapi mengapa anda menjebaknya hingga membuatnya malu?" Eunhyuk masih tidak mengerti dengan omongan gurunya itu.

"Menurut penjelasannya, kamu menjebaknya dengan menyangkutkan roknya pada kail yang di gantungkan diventilasi kelas dan di ikat pada _knop _pintu kelas. Sehingga saat ia membukanya roknya terangkat keatas dan bagian bawah tubuhnya terlihat dengan jelas dihadapan oran-orang. Apa anda memang berniat membuatnya malu?" Eunhyuk menelan ludah kembali penuturan gurunya itu. Dengan segenap keberanian ia menggelengkan kepalanya pada Donghae—membuat Donghae menyeringai dalam hati.

GRIET~!

GLUP!

Eunhyuk menelan dengan susah payah kembali _saliva_nya begitu melihat gurunya itu beranjak dari kursinya. Donghae berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk dan berlutut di samping kanan tempat duduk Eunhyuk. Ia menyangga sikunya pada sisi bangku Eunhyuk dan menopang dagunya dengan ibu jarinya—pose yang s_exy, eoh_?

Eunhyuk sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya saat merasakan hembusan pada sisi leher kanannya. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli. Donghae semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk tidak dapat mundur lagi karena tertahan oleh pegangan kursi bagian kiri tubuhnya. Donghae menyeringai karena melihat muridnya itu tengah terpojok.

"Kau ma—mau ap—apa, _Seo_—_Seonsaengnim_?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada yang kelewat lebih gugup dari sebelumnya karena merasakan lembut hembusan nafas Donghae pada wajahnya.

"Aku bisa saja mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini dilihat dari seluruh laporanmu" ujar Donghae yang langsung menohok jantung Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membelalakan mata bulatnya pada Donghae dan segera memegang kedua sisi bahu Donghae—menahan tubuh gurunya itu agar tak semakin dekat.

"Jang—jangan _seonsaengnim_! Sa—saya janji menuruti apapun yang anda pinta agar ta—tak mengeluarkan sa—saya" ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae makin mengembangkan seringaiannya begitu mendengar—menuruti-apa-saja-yang-diinginkan—yang dituturkan Eunhyuk, dan berbisik pada Eunhyuk.

"…"

_MWO?_

Eunhyuk kembali membelalakan matanya dan kemudian menatap heran ke arah gurunya. Donghae hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya seakan meminta persetujuan dari Eunhyuk.

'_Hukuman macam apa itu? Kalau aku menurutinya bisa habis aku! Tapi kalau aku tidak menurutinya…'_

Setelah lama berperang dengan batinnya, Eunhyuk pun akhirnya mengangguk. Donghae tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kita ke apartemenku nanti malam! Dan pastikan kau sudah benar-benar 'siap'! Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam! Serta aku tak mau mendengar bantahan ataupun penolakan!" perintah Donghae lantang.

"Sekarang keluarlah! Aku menunggumu nanti malam!" perintah Donghae lagi. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk canggung dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan konseling Donghae—

CKLEK!

BLAM!

—yang tanpa disadarinya menyeringai mesum ke arah pintu tempatnya keluar.

'_Buat malam ini menjadi sangat spesial, Lee Donghae~'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''_puaskan' aku malam ini dengan tubuhmu, dan kuanggap semua point kenakalanmu terhapus'_

Masih terngiang kata-kata Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk. Ia masih ingat dengan benar bagaimana Donghae—guru yang tak disangkanya mesum, ternyata sangat menginginkan dirinya. Bahkan ia tadi mendapat _'ucapan selamat datang'_ di pipi kanannya.

BLUSH!

Eunhyuk jadi _blushing _sendiri membayangkan pipinya yang tadi di kecup Donghae. _'aish! Kemana sikap berandalanku? Kenapa aku malah jadi seperti _yeoja _yang tengah jatuh cinta saja!'_ batinnya frustasi.

Ia meminum susu kotak _strawberry_nya dan segera melemparnya ke salah satu tempat sampah terdekat dari tempat ia duduk. Yah, ia kini tengah duduk di bangku kelasnya menunggu bel pulangan berbunyi—dia ke ruang konseling tepat saat jam istirahat terakhir dibunyikan. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan teman-teman sekelasnya yang ribut karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar.

TET!

TET!

Dan dengan bunyi bel pulangan yang terakhir itupun menandakan beberapa jam menuju 'waktu nista' Eunhyuk. Dan setelah seluruh teman-temannya keluar dari kelasnya, ia masih duduk di bangkunya sambil memandang tasnya di atas meja yang sudah rapi karena memang tak disentuh semenjak bel masuk terakhir berbunyi.

'_sepertinya aku akan melewati malam yang panjang'_ batinnya kemudian beranjak pulang menuju rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**07:16 pm**_

"Hyukkie!" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menghentikan sementara kegiatannya—yang hendak membuka _knop _pintu rumah. Dia menoleh dan mendapati _hyung_-nya yang sangat manis itu tengah menatapnya menyelidik.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanyanya _to the point_. Sungmin—_hyung_-nya Eunhyuk menatap dengan teliti penampilan Eunhyuk. Dia terlihat seperti menyelidiki sang adik. Eunhyuk sendiri menyerngitkan dahinya bingung dan hanya melirik sedikit demi sedikit bagian tubuhnya.

Tak ada yang aneh, kaus kuning _V-neck_ bertuliskan _'Dance is My Life'_ berwarna biru, yang senada dengan warna sepatu sketnya. Dipadukan dengan celana jeans selutut yang ketat dan pas hingga membentuk di kaki jenjangnya. Dan tak lupa yang terakhir adalah _hoodie jacket _tanpa lengan yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Sempurna bukan? Apa yang aneh?

"Mau kemana kau? Tak mungkin 'kan kau pergi berkelahi atau berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu dengan pakaian yang seperti itu? Apa kau ada janji dengan pacarmu?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi membuat Eunhyuk menghela nafas lelah dan akhirnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya—membuat Sungmin semakin curiga.

"Siapa kekasihmu itu? Mengapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Eunhyuk hanya nyengir terpaksa dan menatap polos _hyung_-nya dengan mata bulatnya yang polos dan sedikit lucu itu—membuat Sungmin akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya yang macam-macam lagi.

TIN! TIN!

TIN! TIN!

Eunhyuk langsung membuka pintu rumahnya begitu mendengar klakson itu. dia sedikit terkejut mendapati sebuah mobil _Bugati Peron X-Class_ yang sangat mewah dan elegan berhenti di depan rumahnya. Ia lebih merasa terkejut saat mendapati kaca pengemudi itu turun dengan perlahan dan memperlihatkan pengemudi di dalamnya.

"Dong—donghae se_onsaengnim_?" tanyanya setengah mati. Pengemudi yang ternyata adalah Donghae itu segera menurunkan kacamata hitam gaya yang di sematkan pada hidung mancungnya. Ia melirik Eunhyuk dari atas dan kebawah dengan _intens_ dan memberikannya senyum menggodanya—yang langsung membuat Eunhyuk salah tingkah sendiri.

Donghae langsung turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke hadapan Eunhyuk. Ia segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya—membuat rona samar sedikit menghiasi pipi Eunhyuk.

"ah, a_nnyeong _Sungmin!" sapanya pada _namja_ manis yang ternyata masih berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk. Sungmin hanya membungkuk sopan dan sedikit tersenyum ramah pada guru konselingnya itu. Hey! Iya juga murid dari Shappire Blue _Senior High School_. Tapi bedanya ia berbeda dua tahun dengan adiknya itu—kelas 12-A. Sungguh di luar dugaan sifat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang berbeda jauh, padahal mereka itu saudara sedarah.

"Aku ingin meminjam adikmu sementara. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Donghae. Sungmin menggaruk belakang tengkuk ragunya dan tak lama mengangguk.

"_Gomawo_! Aku akan mengembalikannya besok!" ujarnya lantang—membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"_Aigoo~ jadi satu malam penuh aku akan di apartemennya? Apa mungkin aku akan di-rape habis-habisan? Mati kau Lee Hyukjae!'_ batin Eunhyuk frustasi. Ia pasrah saat Donghae menarik tangannya menuju mobilnya.

"masuklah, _chagi_~" perintah Donghae lembut dan segera membukakan pintu penumpang depan untuk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk canggung dan segera masuk kedalamnya. Donghae pun menutup pintu penumpang itu dan segera berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi.

BRUMMM!

Dan mobil itu pun berjalan keluar gerbang yang sudah kembali di tutup oleh _security _yang berjaga di depan gerbang. Sungmin menatap heran kepergian mobil yang mahal dan mewah itu.

"Loh? Bukannya Hyukkie mau jalan dengan pacarnya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. tak lama iya membelalakan matanya.

"Jangan-jangan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ ~HaeHyuk / EunHae 4ever~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eumm—_seonsaeng—"_

"Panggil _hyung_ saja! Umur kita hanya berbeda 5 tahun bukan? Lagipula kita sedang tidak berada di wilayah sekolah 'kan?" jelas Donghae panjang lebar—memotong kata-kata Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menelan ludah gugup karena sedari tadi gurunya itu asyik melirik mesum ke arahnya.

"_N-nde sosa—_eh, _Hyung!_" ujarnya susah payah. Donghae tersenyum geli melihat betapa susahnya _namja _manis disampingnya ini bicara. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Eunhyuk dan kembali fokus pada kemudinya—walau sesekali masih sering melirik nakal Eunhyuk.

"Kau tadi mengapa memanggilku?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di kaca depannya ke arah Donghae.

"Kit—kita ma—mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi. Donghae menyeringai dalam hati.

"Ke tempat yang bisa membuatmu merasakan nikmat tak terhingga, _chagi_~" ujar Donghae dengan nada menggoda. Ia mengedipkan nakal sebelah matanya ke arah Eunhyuk dan kembali fokus ke jalanan di depannya.

GLUP!

'_aku benar-benar akan di rape habis-habisan!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

wanna REVIEW?

Warm Hugs,

**_Reepetra2101**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Start a Punishment!

**-CHAPTER 2-**

**Let's Start Your Punishment, Baby~**

"**aku benar-benar mengalami kesialan setelah ini!"**

"**aku justru mendapatkan 'keberuntungan' saat ini!"**

**.**

**.**

_**Eunhyuk—namja yang selalu berbuat onar dan bertingkah di sekolahnya.  
Walau sudah sering dihukum ia justru tak pernah berubah.  
Hingga akhirnya dia harus berhadapan dengan guru konseling yang baru.  
Dan memberinya 'hukuman' yang harus membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk menerimanya.**_

_**Dan, bagaimana 'kah akhir dari hubungan keduanya kini?**_

**.**

**.**

**_ Lee Sohee _**

**[EviLisa2101]**

**...::: present :::...**

_-An 2Shoot Alternate Universe Fanfiction- :_

"**MY PUNISHMENT"**

**Story © **of course ME!  
**-** **EviLisa2101_ **(twitter)  
**-EviLisa2101** (FFn)  
**Idea ©** My Lovely Oppa, Lee Jeonghwa ( **Aryadhana_** /on twitter) XD  
**Cast and anything in this Story © **_God, Parents, Fans, Themselves and their couple_

**CAST:  
**HaeHyuk – as main pair

**GENRE:  
**Romance/Humor

**RATED:  
**M !

**Length :  
**FINAL! 2/2 (2-shoot)

**WARNING!  
**-Yaoi / Boys Love / BOYS x BOYS  
-Miss typo(s) – typo(s)  
-EYD failure  
-Alur Rush  
-Blur Plot  
-lil. bit Rape  
-PWP  
-Mature Content (for LEMON/SMUTT)  
-Out Of Character  
-etc,

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I DON'T NEED YOUR BASHING or FLAME! kalau **_**comment**_** yang membangun Lisa terima dengan telapak tangan Yoseob(?) yang terbuka! XD**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ ! XD**

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} ICON ! ^^ v**

**(: HAPPY READING :)**

**-Author POV-**

CKLEK!

"Masuklah!" dan perintah mutlak itu segera membuat Eunhyuk masuk kedalam apartemen bertuliskan nomor '8610' itu. Donghae pun ikut masuk ke dalam dan segera mengungci pintunya.

KLIK!

Suasana apartemen yang sangat sepi—tak menghalangi Eunhyuk untuk dapat mendengar bunyi pintu itu. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Donghae dan mendapati pemuda tampan itu tengah mengantongi sesuatu—yang ia yakini adalah kunci pintu.

"_Hyung_, kenapa di kunci?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada yang sangat takut. Donghae hanya menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasa dalam kawasan bahaya hanya berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya tubuhnya membentur sebuah lemari nakas kecil yang ada di ruang tamu itu. '_terkutuk kau lemari sialan!' _umpat Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Donghae yang melihat ada peluang pun segera berjalan dengan cepat. Tangannya ia tumpu pada kedua sisi atas lemari—tepat disamping tubuh Eunhyuk guna mengunci tubuh ramping itu agar tak kabur ke mana-mana.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ada yang mengganggu kita, _baby_~" jawab Donghae dengan nada mendesah. Eunhyuk sampai merinding sendiri mendengar kata-kata Donghae yang menggelitik tubuhnya itu.

Detik berikutnya Eunhyuk merasakan ada benda kenyal yang sebanding tengah menempel di bibirnya. Itu bibir Donghae!

"Eummphh…" Eunhyuk sedikit mendesah karena perbuatan Donghae. Karena merasa masih dalam ambang kewarasan ia segera memberontak. Namun, sia-sia karena kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh Donghae dan di taruh di belakang tubuhnya. Dapat terlihat dari posisi mereka yang tengah berciuman sambil berpelukan namun tangan Eunhyuk yang tetap terselampir ke belakang.

"Eumphh.. Emmpph!" Eunhyuk sedikit terlena saat lidah Donghae menjilat bibir atas dan bawahnya. Belum lagi lutut Donghae yang mulai masuk ke antara kedua kakinya hingga akhirnya ia dapat merasakan paha atas Donghae yang tengah menghelus-helus _junior_nya yang masih terbungkus oleh celana _skinny jeans _selututnya.

"Ahmmp!" Donghae langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Eunhyuk begitu kedua bibir _kissable _itu terbuka karena mendesah merasakan helusan pada _junior_nya. Dengan sigap di gerakkannya membelai seluruh rongga mulut Eunhyuk.

"ahhmm.. euumpp.. eemmhh.." Eunhyuk terus mendesah begitu mulutnya merasakan sensasi geli yang sangat menggelitik. Lidah Donghae kemudian meraba seluruh sisi gusi merah Eunhyuk dan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Lidahnya kemudian terangkat untuk menjilat langit-langit mulut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk semakin melenguh begitu lidah terlatih Donghae terus mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Merasa Eunhyuk mulai tenang, Donghae melepas cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk. Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dengan _possesif_—seakan benar-benar tak mau mahluk indah dihadapannya ini menghilang dari hadapannya. Eunhyuk sendiri yang sudah terbawa rangsangan kecil dari Donghae, melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu—merayap leher Donghae. Donghae tersenyum di sela ciumannya mengingat Eunhyuk mulai mengambil inisiatif.

Ia melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan menaikkan tubuh kecil Eunhyuk ke atas lemari itu hingga terduduk diatasnya—tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka sedetikpun. lututnya pun ia gunakan untuk bertumpu pada pintu lemari agar ia tak jatuh. Eunhyuk harus sedikit menundukkan kepalanya mengingat tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi—karena berada diatas lemari sementara Donghae harus mendongak agar bisa leluasa terus 'melahap' bibir manis dan _kissable _Eunhyuk.

Lidah Donghae pun bergerak membelai 'benda lunak' lainnya di dalam mulut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun ikut ber'perang' lidah dengan Donghae. Mereka saling membelai, melumat, menghisap lidah lawan, melilit, bahkan mendorong guna mendominasi ruang perang dimulut lawan.

"Eumph! Eumph!" tangan Eunhyuk tergerak mendorong bahu Donghae. Nafasnya sudah benar-benar di ujung paru-paru sekarang ini. Tapi Donghae tak bergeming dan malah tetap asyik mengemut lidah Eunhyuk. Merasakan tepukan-tepukan kecil pada bahunya, Donghae pun akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya.

PLOP!

"Hosh~ Hosh~ Hosh~" deru nafas saling berburu guna memenuhi rongga paru-paru yang benar-benar seperti kosong. Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya—memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang mulus pada mata nakal Donghae.

"Kyahh! Ahh.." Eunhyuk mendesah kaget saat tiba-tiba Donghae menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya dan menjilatnya serta mengecupnya.

"Akh!" Donghae menggigit bagian tersensitif di leher Eunhyuk, kemudian menjilatnya kembali, menghisap dan mengemutnya cukup lama, hingga akhirnya melepaskannya. Menimbulkan bekas merah keunguan yang begitu kentara di leher putih Eunhyuk yang mungkin takkan hilang cukup lama.

Donghae terus menggigit kecil bagian leher Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk makin mendesah dan meracau tidak karuan karena kenikmatan yang di salurkan bibir, gigi, dan lidah terampil Donghae pada lehernya. sudah banyak 'tanda-tanda' pada lehernya yang hampir banyak memenuhi sisi depan lehernya.

Donghae pun melepas kegiatan _'mari-membuat-kissmark-sebanyak-banyaknya-pada-tubuh-Eunhyuk'_nya. Ia menatap lembut mata Eunhyuk yang justru menatapnya dengan sayu. Mata Eunhyuk sudah sangat susah dibuka karena tubuhnya yang kelewat lemas karena rangsangan kecil Donghae.

"Kau cantik, _chagi_~" puji Donghae.

BLUSH!

Donghae terkekeh kecil melihat rona merah yang bagai _blush-on _alami di kedua pipi c_hubby _Eunhyuk. Ia mengecup kedua belah pipi tembam Eunhyuk yang begitu menggodanya untuk menciumnya terus menerus. Kemudian ia mengecup kedua belah kelopak mata Eunhyuk yang setengah terbuka itu—yang menggodanya untuk terus menatap hanya pada mata bulat indah yang membawanya masuk dalam lubang pesona Eunhyuk yang tersembunyi dari sifat berulahnya yang berandal itu. Ia juga mengecup hidung mancung Eunhyuk dan menggesekkannya dengan hidungnya sendiri.

Tak lupa ia mengecup cukup lama bibir _cherry _Eunhyuk yang selalu menggodanya untuk terus 'melahapnya' karena rasa manisnya yang bagai buah s_trawberry _itu. tak lupa rahang tegas yang dimiliki Eunhyuk, sosok seorang _namja _manis dengan pribadi yang kuat hanya dengan melihat kesempurnaan matanya—dimata Donghae, Eunhyuk sempurna, _his really perfect_!

Eunhyuk sendiri entah mengapa tak mampu menolak perbuatan Donghae pada tubuhnya yang benar-benar sangat lembut. Ia sendiri tak memungkiri bahwa ternyata guru konselingnya itu dapat berbuat lembut juga, padahal ia sudah dapat melihat dari setiap tatapan, senyuman, seringaian gurunya yang terlihat mesum itu. -_-

"_Let's our start your 'punishment', baby_~" ujar Donghae menggoda di telinga Eunhyuk. _Okay_, Eunhyuk memang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Donghae, salahkan karena ia tidak pernah memperhatikan dengan serius pelajaran bahasa inggris yang sering di ajarkan gurunya yang paling ia takuti karena kegalakannya bernama Kim Heechul.

"Kau bicara apa, _hyung_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang kelewat polos.

JDENG!

Ingin rasanya Donghae membenturkan kepalanya ke bokong Eunhyuk yang sek—Hey! Hey! Kenapa ia jadi makin memikirkan tubuh menggiurkan tubuh Eunhyuk? Baiklah, mungkin nafsunya sudah benar-benar di ubun-ubun sekarang.

"Sudah! Kita mulai saja 'hukuman'mu!" ujar Donghae dengan tegas namun lembut. Ia pun melingkarkan kedua kaki Eunhyuk pada pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia memegang kedua bokong Eunhyuk untuk menopang tubuh kecil itu agar tak melorot dari tubuhnya. Koala _hug_, _eoh_? _Namja _tampan itupun membawa _namja _manis-NYA menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Author yang manyun karena belum selesai bertele-tele berdua dengan Zhoumi si koala yang asli(?) di ruang tamu tersebut. _*digantung di menara Eiffel ama Mochi and Honeys* (*author juga dibakar reader karena memasukkan cast yang lain* XD)_

CKLEK!

Donghae membuka dengan susah payah pintu kamarnya dengan satu tangan—karena tangan satunya di gunakan untuk menahan berat tubuh Eunhyuk. Diturunkannya tubuh Eunhyuk namun dengan setia tangan kananya masih melingkar di pinggang ramping itu. Ia pun mengunci pintu kamarnya kemudian menuntun tubuh Eunhyuk yang setengah lemas menuju tempat tidurnya yang _king size _itu.

BRAK!

"Auuw!" ingin rasanya Eunhyuk mengutuk _namja _mesum yang kini tengah menyeringai mesum di atasnya. Ia hanya mendengus kesal—karena tiba-tiba saja _namja _tampan itu langsung melemparnya(?) ke atas kasur itu.

"Akh!" rasa kesal Eunhyuk pun menghilang entah ke mana—begitu Donghae menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya yang sudah ternoda. Kembali ia mendesah karena Donghae kembali menghisap _spot sensitif-_nya dengan sangat kuat—menciptakan kembali tanda-tanda merah keunguan bersama tanda-tanda yang sudah di buat oleh Donghae sebelumnya.

SRAK!

Eunhyuk membelalak karena tiba-tiba saja kaus _V-neck_-nya di robek dengan tidak berkeperibajuan(?) oleh Donghae. Lain Eunhyuk, lain pula Donghae. Matanya nyalang melihat tubuh atas Eunhyuk yang sudah polos. Di rabanya dada Eunhyuk sementara wajahnya kembali ia tenggelamkan di leher Eunhyuk menjilat dan mengecup-ngecup kecil bekas-bekas yang ia buat sendiri.

"Akkhh.. ahh.. aahh.." Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatan ini—mengingat ini pengalaman pertamanya, setidaknya ia memberikannya pada orang yang tepat. Tetapi entah mengapa ia tak mau begitu saja lepas dari jerat kenikmatan Donghae. Ia sudah terkurung terlalu jauh dalam nafsu duniawi yang di cipta Donghae pada dirinya. Sehingga ia pasrah saja saat tangan Donghae kembali turun melepas _skinny jeans s_elututnya hingga ia sudah _full naked s_ekarang.

"Ahhh.. aahh.. aarhhh.. kyahh.. ahhh.." Eunhyuk terus mendesah menggila saat ciuman Donghae turun di dadanya dan kembali membuat tanda-tanda yang sama pada lehernya. Ciumannya kembali turun ke arah tonjolan di dada Eunhyuk. Di jilatnya dan di gigit-gigit kecilnya. Dengan segera di 'lahapnya' _nipple _kanan Eunhyuk dan di hisapnya dengansangat kuat membuat _namja _cantik di bawahnya menjadi gelinjangan sendiri. Sementara tangan kanannya di gunakannya memanjakan _nipple _kiri Eunhyuk. Bila _nipple _Eunhyuk mulai terasa hambar, Donghae berpindah mengemut _nipple _Eunhyuk yang lainnya hingga begitu seterusnya.

"Akkh.. ahhhh.. arghh.. aahhhhh.." tanpa sadar Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangannya meremas helaian surai _brunette _Donghae membuatnya membakar gairah Donghae dan memperdalam hisapannya. Di kulumnya dan dihisapnya terus menerus _nipple _kanan Eunhyuk membuatnya semakin belingsatan(?) dan tak tahan untuk terus mendesah dan mengerang pelan.

"Kyahh.. akkhh.. Hae-_ah_~ akkhh…" ciuman Donghae pun semakin turun ke perut Eunhyuk. Di kecupnya pelan dan lembut perut rata Eunhyuk yang sedikit terbentuk itu. Di berhentikannya bibir _sexy_-nya di pusar Eunhyuk, lidahnya pun keluar untuk menjilat dan memutari pusar Eunhyuk—membuat _namja _manis itu sedikit kegelian pada daerah perutnya.

Tangan kanan Donghae yang sibuk meraba _nipple _kiri Eunhyuk pun turun membelai gundukan kecil di antara kedua paha dalam Eunhyuk dan masih terbalut _underwear _Eunhyuk. Mulutnya pun segera turun mengecup bagian yang mengembung itu.

"Kyah.. ahh.." Eunhyuk kembali mendesah dan memekik kaget saat Donghae langsung meremas _junior_nya yang masih terbalut sehelai celana dalam itu. Donghae pun menyeringai senang. Segera di bukanya _underwear _Eunhyuk dan di buangnya entah kemana. _*Author tangkep buat jadi koleksi #plak XD*_

Ia pun membuka seluruh pakaiannya memperlihatkan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang lumayan terbentuk serta _junior_-nya yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil—atau mungkin terlihat sangat besar. Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat pemandangan di atasnya belum lagi 'batang' Donghae yang tergantung di sela pahanya. '_aduh! Itu bagaimana kalau masuk itu di lubangku? Bener-bener gak bisa jalan aku besok!' _batin Eunhyuk frustasi.

Donghae pun menurunkan pandangannya kembali ke arah bawah—tepat di selangkangan Eunhyuk. Segera saja teracung dengan tegak di hadapannya _junior _Eunhyuk yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari 'miliknya'. Di pandanginya dengan lapar tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk jadi _blushing s_endiri dipandangi seperti itu oleh Donghae. Donghae hanya menyeringai mesum karena kedapatan Eunhyuk tengah memandangi tubuhnya. Segera di kangkangkan(?) kaki Eunhyuk dan di raupnya dengan rakus _junior _Eunhyuk. Segera dihisapnya dengan kuat dan di kulumnya kepala 'batang kejantanan' Eunhyuk itu.

"akkhh.. _fass-fasterhhh.. hyungghh.. _euunngghh.." lenguhan kenikmatan Eunhyuk seakan menjadi sorakan semangat di telinga Donghae, ia pun segera menaik turunkan kepalanya mengocok _junior _Eunhyuk.

"Kyahh… ahhh.." Donghae merasa _junior _Eunhyuk mulai berledut-kedut—tanda mau orgasme. Ia pun menaikkan tempo kocokannya lebih cepat hingga bibir, gigi, dan lidahnya menggesek-gesek kulit luar _junior _Eunhyuk.

"akkhh… _hyunngghh_… akuuhh-ak-akuuhh.. AAHH!"

Spluurrtt~

Spluurrtttt~~

Donghae pun terus menghisap _junior _Eunhyuk—membantunya mengeluarkan orgasmenya. Dia menelan semua 'cairan kenikmatan' Eunhyuk—namun hanya setengahnya. Dengan segera ia mengulum tiga jari kanannya di dalam mulutnya seakan mencampurkan _precum _Eunhyuk dengan jarinya itu. setelah dirasa jarinya mulai penuh dengan 'cairan' itu—dikeluarkannya dari mulutnya. Dan diarahkannya ke arah _hole _Eunhyuk yang merah merekah.

"Eumpphh.. euumpphhh.. ahhmm.. eummhhhh" Eunhyuk kembali mendesah—namun sedikit terhalang karena bibir Donghae kembali membungkamnya. Jari-jari basah dan hangat Donghae membelai-belai _hole_-nya, membuatnya menjadi sedikit merasa aneh pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"AKH!" ia Donghae tersentak ketika Donghae memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam _hole_-nya—tepat setelah _namja _tampan itu melepas pautan bibirnya. Donghae sendiri hanya sedikit mendesis, ia sungguh tak menyangka bila _hole _Eunhyuk menjepit kuat jarinya. Dengan segera ia pun menaikk-turunkan jarinya hingga menggesek kuat dinding _hole _Eunhyuk. Ia juga memasukkan kedua jarinya hingga sekarang ada tiga jari _full _didalam _hole _Eunhyuk.

"KYAH!" Donghae menyeringai ketika merasa jarinya menumbuk satu titik ter_sensitif _di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk.

"_fas—fasterrhh… _ahhh…" Donghae menuruti permintaan Eunhyuk dan menumbuk titik prostat Eunhyuk lebih dalam dan lebih cepat—membuat desahan kembali tak terelakkan dari bibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sedikit kecewa saat Donghae mengeluarkan ke tiga jarinya dari _hole_-nya. Namun ia kembali menelan ludah susah payah ketika Donghae memposisikan _junior_-nya di antara selangkangan Eunhyuk.

"ARGH!" Eunhyuk hampir tak bisa bernafas begitu _junior _Donghae sudah masuk setengahnya kedalam 'lubang'nya. Dia merasa begitu penuh. Donghae sedikit menunduk untuk menjilat setetes cairan bening yang jatuh dari sela pelupuk mata Eunhyuk.

"akkhh.. akkhhh.." Eunhyuk kembali medesah susah dan kesakitan begitu Donghae kembali mendorong masuk 'milik'nya.

"ahh…" mereka mendesah lega begitu _junior _Donghae sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Donghae mendiamkan sebentar 'miliknya' didalam Eunhyuk sekedar membiasakan ukuran _hole _Eunhyuk dengan _junior_-nya yang _big-size_ itu.

"Boleh aku bergerak?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk lemah dan segera menutup kedua matanya. Dia masih merasa sakit yang sangat pada lubangnya. Hey! _Hole_-nya itu belum pernah di sentuh apalagi di masuki apapun, jadi ini sudah dapat di bilang s_ex_ pertamanya!

"Ahh.." Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan sedikit mendesah saat Donghae menarik –agak- pelan _junior_-nya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja. Dengan kecepatan penuh(?) ia kembali menyentakkan dalam _junior_-nya.

"Akh!" Eunhyuk melengkungkan tubuhnya begitu Donghae menempokan _junior_-nya dengan sentakan kaget seperti itu. Donghae kembali menarik _junior_-nya dan juga kembali menyentakkannya dengan cepat.

"Akhh.. ahh…" desahan kembali keluar dari bibir _kissable _Eunhyuk membuat Donghae semakin bersemangat 'mengerjai' _hole _Eunhyuk. Ia melakukan gerakan '_in and out' _itu dengan tempo yang bisa di bilang lambat—membuahkan desahan-desahan erotis terus keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"AKH!" Donghae menyeringai begitu merasakan satu 'titik' tepat mengenai ujung kepala _junior_-nya. Ia mengembangkan seringaiannya begitu melihat desahan kencang Eunhyuk kembali keluar dari bibirnya—bahkan lebih keras.

"_I Got It!_" gumamnya. Ia kembali menumbuk titik prostat Eunhyuk dengan lebih cepat dan keras. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin gelinjangan. Kakinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di bahu Donghae pun bergerak-gerak gelisah karena tidak dapat menahan friksi kenikmatan yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya.

Kepala Donghae pun turun ke arah dada Eunhyuk dan mulutnya kembali meraup _nipple pink _kecoklatan Eunhyuk dan juga menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Membuat tubuh Eunhyuk kembali menggelinjang merasakan getaran halus yang di salurkan dadanya.

Eunhyuk merasa sesuatu mengguncang pelan perutnya—sesuatu yang ingin segera di keluarkan. Dan ia sadar itu.

"_Hyunghh… _akuhh.. aakkhh.. HYUNNGHHH!"

SPLURT~~

SPLUURRTTT~

"Ahhh…" Donghae pun merasa _hole _Eunhyuk mengecil dan menekan dan menghisap dalam kejantanannya yang besar.

"Ahh…." Tak lama ia mengeluarkan 'cairan kenikmatan' di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri merasa sedikit kembung saat _prechum _Donghae memenuhi perutnya.

"Berbaliklah!" perintah Donghae. Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya tak percaya, _'apa ia mau 'main' lagi?'_

"_Hyung_.. akuhh.. eurghh.. lelahh" ujarnya susah paya. Donghae yang seakan tuli hanya menatap tajam mata Eunhyuk—membuat _namja _manis itu sedikit takut.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kau harus puaskan aku! Aku merasa belum puas jadi kau harus bisa puaskan aku sampai _junior_-ku tidak menegang lagi" ujar Donghae sembari menyeringai menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang merona merah karena perkataannya yang sedikit _frontal_.

GLUP!

'_aku benar-benar 'tak akan bisa jalan dengan benar besok!'_

Donghae yang merasa mulai kesal karena Eunhyuk masih saja diam segera memegang pinggang Eunhyuk lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kasar.

"AKH!" Eunhyuk kembali tersentak kaget, karena _hole_-nya masih penuh dengan _junior 'big-size_' Donghae. Donghae sendiri hanya menyerngit nikmat karena merasa kejantanannya seperti di putar di _hole s_empit Eunhyuk.

"Menungginglah!" perintahnya lagi. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menurutinya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan dan juga lututnya. Menampakan dua bongkahan sintal di depan mata Donghae, dan juga kejantanannya yang masih jelas 'tertanam' di dalam _hole _Eunhyuk.

"Sshh…" Eunhyuk mendesis saat Donghae menarik kembali kejantanannya sembari meremas kedua bokongnya dan melebarkannya agar lebih mudah masuk.

"Akh!" ia tersentak kaget untuk kesekian kalinya saat Donghae kembali menumbuk titik prostatnya dalam. Dengan gerakan cepat Donghae mengeluar-masukan kembali _junior_-nya membuat desahan kembali tak terelakkan kembali keluar dari bibir _kissable_ Eunhyuk.

"Akh.. _fas..fasterhhh.._ ahhh…" Donghae kembali menyeringai saat Eunhyuk meminta dengan cepat. Ia pun menaikkan tempo genjotannya menumbuk titik 'kenikmatan' Eunhyuk berkali-kali.

"Akhh…." Donghae menarik lagi miliknya hingga kepalanya saja kemudian menumbuk dengan keras lagi titik prostat Eunhyuk.

"ahhh… ahh.. euurghh.. ahh…" Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah terus-menerus merasakan junior Donghae kembali naik turunkan dengan lebih cepat. Merasakan _hole _Eunhyuk yang mulai berkedut-kedut dan menyempit itupun, Donghae makin mempercepat 'pompaannya' dan juga meremas-remas bokong sintal Eunhyuk membuat _namja _cantik itu makin mendesah gila merasa kenikmatan di tubuhnya.

"akuhh.. AKHHH!" Eunhyuk pun akhirnya mengeluarkan orgasmenya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Donghae menyeringai mengetahui betapa sensitifnya tubuh muridnya itu. Tak salah ia memperhatikan tubuh Eunhyuk jauh-jauh hari jika tau akan 'senikmat' ini! _Stalker_, _eoh_?

"akuuhh.. benar-benar lelahh.. _hyuunghh_.." Donghae seakan benar-benar tuli akan permintaan Eunhyuk. Ia terus menggenjot lubang Eunhyuk tanpa ampun.

"kau 'kan sudah kuhh.. katakanhh.. kalau kau bisa puaskannhh.. akuhh.. baru hukumanmu selesai…" ujar Donghae susah payah. Eunhyuk hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. _'lebih baik di keluarkan dari sekolah saja! Dan mencari sekolah baru jika tau nasibku akhirnya kaya gini!'_ batin Eunhyuk frutasi sampai-sampai ia mulai berbicara ngaco(?). Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan saat Donghae kembali menandai bahu kanannya. Donghae langsung menyergap bibir Eunhyuk saat mengetahui bahwa _namja _cantik itu menghadap wajahnya.

"Eurmmpphhh.. emmhhh…" Eunhyuk mendesah—namun tertahan dalam ciuman hot mereka berdua.

"AKHHH!" erang mereka berdua. Donghae kembali menumpahkan '_prechum_'-nya di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk, dan untuk ketiga kalinya cairan Eunhyuk kembali membasahi kasur Donghae. Donghae yang melihatnya pun segera menangkup sedikit cairan itu, dan membasahi bokong Eunhyuk dengan cairan itu. Ia mengeluarkan _junior_-nya dan berjongkok ke arah bokong Eunhyuk yang masih menungging _sexy_.

"Ahhh…" entah sudah ke berapa kalinya, tapi kali ini desahan Eunhyuk kembali terdengar begitu ia merasakan kehangatan cairannya dan lidah Donghae menyatu. Donghae tidak memperdulikan desahan Eunhyuk yang mulai lelah dan tak bertenaga.

Donghae menandai beberapa bagian di bokong Eunhyuk dan membasahi bongkahan sintal itu dengan _saliva_-nya.

Donghae membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk hingga menjadi kembali terlentang. Oh! Sungguh ia merasa ingin menyerang kembali tubuh Eunhyuk yang benar-benar menggiurkan itu. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas _kissmark_-nya. Tak lupa juga dengan cairannya sendiri yang membasahi beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan juga bibirnya yang sudah merah makin memerah dan bengkak karena serangan Donghae terus-menerus itu.

Donghae pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk hingga sekarang Eunhyuk yang terlihat seperti menindihnya. Dengan segera Eunhyuk menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak menindih Donghae sepenuhnya. Tangannya ia sandarkan pada pundak Donghae sementara kakinya ia tekuk hingga ia setengah menindih Donghae. Tanpa sengaja _junior_-nya yang kecil itupun kembali menggesek _junior_ Donghae—menimbulkan desahan keduanya. Donghae menyeringai ke arah Eunhyuk—yang justru malah membuat _namja _cantik itu kembali menelan _saliva-_nya susah payah.

"Nakal, _eoh_? Kau harus tanggung jawab karena ia bangun lagi" ujarnya. Ia kemudian kembali mencengkram pinggang Eunhyuk dan mengarahkan_ hole s_empitnya itu ke _junior_-nya. Bahkan tak di perdulikannya gelengan dan erangan keras dari Eunhyuk yang meminta untuk menghentikannya.

"Arghhh~" sekali lagi Eunhyuk mendesah antara nikmat dan sakit saat _hole_-nya di bobol untuk ke-tiga kalinya. Donghae terus mendorong pinggang ramping Eunhyuk agar _junior_-nya makin tertanam dalam. Hal itu di permudah dengan berat badan Eunhyuk yang membantunya menekannya makin dalam.

"Shh.. ahhh.. ahhh" Donghae membantu Eunhyuk untuk menaik turunkan tubuhnya—meng-_in-out_-kan genjotannya. Eunhyuk merasa benar-benar di belah dua. Antara kesakitan juga kenikmatan. Entah, sepertinya dia benar-benar harus pasrah bila tau nafsu Donghae sebesar serigala kelaparan itu.

"Akh!" Donghae mengeluarkan s_mirk_-nya saat mengetahui ia kembali menumbuk titik prostatnya. Dengan cepat di bantunya Eunhyuk terus menaik dan turunkan tubuhnya.

"Ahhh…." Eunhyuk terus mendesah karena merasa setiap bagian tubuhnya di kerjai oleh Donghae. Tangan kanan Donghae yang asyik mengocok cepat _junior_ kecilnya—membantunya orgasme, tangan kiri Donghae yang asyik meremas-remas bokong sintalnya, sementara bibir Donghae yang asyik kembali membuat 'tanda-tanda kepemilikannya' di dada juga leher Eunhyuk—bahkan sekarang mulai mengulum _nipple_-nya yang makin memerah dan menegang karena di kerjai Donghae terus-menerus.

"Akhh.. _hyungghh.. cum.. _eukkhh…"

"_Togetherhhhh.. _ahhhh"

"_Hyungghh… _AKKHH!"

"Hyukkiee~"

Splurrtt~

Spluurrrttttt~

Dan akhirnya, Eunhyuk orgasme untuk ke-empat kalinya. Donghae menatap tajam mata Eunhyuk yang mulai makin sayu dan bahkan hampir tak bisa membuka itu. _Junior_-nya yang masih tertanam di _hole _Eunhyuk terlihat mulai sedikit melemah dan tidak setegang tadi. Eunhyuk mendesah lega saat mengetahui bahwa _hole_-nya mulai merasa tereda sedikit perihnya—Author tekankan sedikit karena _junior _Donghae yang besar itu masih tertanam di dalam sana.

"Hahhh.. haahhh…" Deru nafas keduanya terdengar. Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah sejak kapan terebah di dada bidangnya itu. Tangan kanan Donghae yang masih menempel di bokong Eunhyuk itupun tergerak membelai surai platinum blonde keputihan milik Eunhyuk. Dengan pelan disisirinya tiap helai yang terasa sangat lembut itu.

"_Saranghae…"_

Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba saat mendengar satu kata 'sakral' di telinganya itu. Dia menatap _obsidian_ Donghae yang agak kecoklatan itu. Tak ada satupun kebohongan di dalamnya, hanya kejujuran dan kesungguhan—seakan membuatnya luluh dan masuk dalam _black hole_ yang memerangkapnya dalam cinta Donghae itu.

"_Hyung_, kau jujur?" setelah mendapat satu anggukan dari Donghae itu pun Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum bahagia.

GREP!

"_Na Do.. Saranghae_" ujarnya lantang. Entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya seakan benar-benar terikat dengan guru konselingnya yang sudah mencuri hatinya semenjak tadi siang itu. Donghae pun ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan erat Eunhyuk.

"Aku sudah lama mengincarmu! Aku terpesona karena dirimu waktu kita pertama bertemu denganmu. Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba merasa dadaku seakan berdesir dengan cepatnya saat mengetahui bahwa kau begitu sangat manis di mataku. Bibir ini, hidung ini, mata yang lucu ini seakan mempenjarakan aku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai milikku 'seutuhnya'. Sehingga aku berbuat senekat ini"

BLUSH!

Eunhyuk merasa kedua belah pipinya memanas mendengar kalimat melankolis dari Donghae itu. Dia tak menyangka bila sikap Donghae yang terlihat mesum di dalam, namun juga memiliki kelembutan dan kasih sayang di dalamnya.

"Maukah kau jadi _namjachingu_-ku?" dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mantap begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sungguh tak dapat terbendung lagi kebahagiaannya saat ini. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya saling berbagi pelukan hangat yang benar-benar memberi sensasi hangat yang berbeda, bukan hanya diluar namun juga didalam—di hati mereka. kehangatan bernama; 'Cinta'.

'_Aku batal keluar dari sekolah! Aku mau mengumumkan satu sekolah kalau aku Donghae hyung itu milikku!'_ -_-

.

.

"Hyukkie?"

"Ne?"

"Bisa kau lepaskan pelukannya?"

"_Wae?"_

"_Hole_-mu jadi bergerak dan menyempit!"

BLUSH!

"Yak! _Hyunghh_.. akkhhh.. Kyahhh!"

Sepertinya kata 'di-rape' habis-habisan itu akan benar-benar menajdi nyata. Dan mari kita berdoa saja semoga uri _umma_ masih bisa berjalan besok. -,-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Saat kau mengatakan cerita ini berakhir, perlu kutekankan..**_

_**Hanya cerita ini yang berakhir…**_

_**Namun,**_

_**Kisah nyata cinta mereka takkan pernah berakhir..**_

_**And..**_

_**We're 13elive their prom15e to love each other …**_

**.**

**.**

**Me;**

**13elieve EunHae/HaeHyuk love prom15e forever**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

**.**

**.**

just repost :D apa hot ? o.O kalau tidak, yasudah... #kabur#

wanna connct with me? just follow my Twitter :D

**Warm Hugs, **

**_Reepetra2101**


End file.
